moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Yousyu Risorto
Yousyu Risorto (znany również jako "Józiu", "Czart", "Oko Lewiatana", "Zmora Półwyspu")- jeden z najbardziej znanych żołnierzy Federacji. Weteran wielu bitew, korsarz i niezwykle kontrowersyjna osobistość. thumb|Yousyu jako Korsarz (http://igor-esaulov.deviantart.com/art/EotV-Character-012-Courier-478479624) Historia Młodość Józef Risorto urodził się w miejscowości Kordianów w 1980 roku, czyli na długo przed powstaniem Federacji. Jego rodzina od 3 pokoleń służyła jako opiekunowie koni rodziny Henrykowiczów, więc właśnie do tego zawodu chłopak był przygotowywany. Gdy tylko nauczył się chodzić rodzice zaczęli intensywnie przygotowywać go do jego przeznaczenia- Józiu uczył się jeździć na koniu, jeść na nim i spać. Wpajano mu również wszelkie informacje potrzebne do skutecznej opieki nad zwierzętami. Można powiedzieć że całe jego młodzieńcze życie kręciło się wokół koni. Których szczerze zaczął nienawidzieć. Jedynym wyjątkiem był Marszałek- osobisty koń najstarszego z dzieci Henrykowiczów, Adama (który wiele lat później miał zostać dowódcą "40 i 4" Batalionu Federacji). Józef spędzał z koniem o wiele więcej czasu niż z innymi zwierzętami a nawet ludźmi, co niezmiernie denerwowało szlachtę i samych rodziców chłopaka. Gdy Józef miał 13 lat zaczął myśleć nad ucieczką z domu- chociaż oczywiście nie miał zamiaru robić tego sam. W 1997 roku głowa Henrykowiczów zaczęła poważnie chorować, przez co cała miejscowość tradycyjnie weszła w stan żałoby, a wszelkie prace zostały skrócone. Wtedy właśnie Józef dojrzał swoją szansę. Dosiadł Marszałka, wyjechał ze stajni i ruszył w głąb Kraju. W pod rodze minął twierdzę Wilno należącą do rodziny Konradów, niszcząc z premedytacją płot oraz dużą część ogrodu. Rodzina szlachecka natychmiast uznała to za obrazę i zmobilizowała wszystkie swoje siły. Józef pędził tak szybko, że nie mieli szans go złapać. A przynajmniej nie mieliby, gdyby nie orszak chłopów, z którym o mało co nie zderzył się Marszałek. Koń widząc pochodnie i kosy natychmiast gwałtownie skręcił, a niemogący się na nim utrzymać Józef wylądował w kałuży. Tak zakończyła się jego brawurowa ucieczka. Głowa Henrykowiczów jakby odzyskała wigor, gdyż była wściekła. Pomimo usilnych protestów Adama oraz rodziny opiekującej się końmi Marszałek został oddany do rzeźni. Wściekły z tego powodu Józef wyrwał jednemu ze strażników szablę i popędził by zamordować szlachetnie urodzonego. Adam zdołał powalić go na ziemię a najstraszemu z Henrykowiczów nic się nie stało, jednak za podniesienie ręki na szlachcica była tylko jedna kara. Śmierć i to nie szybka. Początek nowego życia Rodzina wyrzekła się 17-latka a on sam został zakuty w dyby i zaciągnięty na molo. Tam wrzucono go do starej, ledwie trzymającej się łódki i wypchnięto. Zakuty chłopak został skazany na śmierć poprzez wypłynięcie na CreepySea. Było tam milion rzeczy, które mogło pozbawić go życia. Józef szybko zaprzestał prób uwolnienia się z dybów i skupił na czymś bardziej realistycznym- dotarciem do brzegu. Nastolatek w tajemnicy przez długie lata doglądał nielicznych okrętów które wypływały z Kordianowa, starał się więc jak najlepiej kierować sterem...nogami. Po długich godzinach udało mu się skierować łajbę w kieurnku lądu- wtedy po raz pierwszy ujrzał Wilkołaki. Ci groźni nieludzie trzymali się na brzegu, ostrząc sobie zęby na młodzieńca. Zniechęcony nastolatek postanowił ponownie skierować łajbę na głębokie wody i potem ewentualnie spróbować ponownie dotrzeć do brzegu. Niestety stary ster rozpadł się w czasie wykonywania tego pierwszego planu. Młodzieniec skończył z rozpadajacą się łajbą na głębokich wodach CreepySea. Po kilku dniach i nocach odwodniony i wygłodniały chłopak zaczął widzieć w oddali potężne galeony z herbami Kryształowego Półwyspu. Próbował krzyczeć w ich kierunku, błagać o pomoc, ale był na to zbyt słaby. Co gorsza okręty szybko zaczęły się wycofywać- a powodem tego była nadchodząca burza. Normalny człowiek zacząłby żegnać się z życiem- Józef stwierdził jednak że ma to wszystko gdzieś. Gdy wiatr i fale uderzyły o jego pseudookręt, chłopak czuł że zaczyna odpływać. Wtedy właśnie przed oczami ukazała mu się dziwna postać- grubego, wzdętego starucha, unoszącego się nad falami na talerzu z ekskrementów. Postać ta przedstawiła się jako Narghuul, Pan chorób i robactwa, ale i siły i równowagi. Widząc umierającego młodzieńca zaoferował mu służbę u swojego boku, jako jego awatar. Miał przemierzać niezliczone światy, galaktyki i wymiary w jego imieniu. Narghuul grał na ambicji chłopaka, wiedział że ten chciał osiągnąć to, co czego nie osiągnął nikt przed nim i nie osiągnie nikt po nim. Józef nawet zastanawiał się nad propozycją pana robactwa, ale widząc jego środek transportu postanowił odmówić. Obudził się kilka godzin później, w głębi Kraju. Nie był pewien czy wizja Narguula była snem czy rzeczywistością, ale niewiele go to obchodziło. Postanowił ruszyć dalej w poszukiwaniu przygody. Już po kilku minutach natrafił na coś, czego nigdy nie widział na oczy. Był to wielkie, unoszące się w powietrzu, mackowate stwory z jednym, wielkim okiem na samym środku czegoś co z dużym przymrużeniem oka można było nazwać twarzą. Potwory te nie przypominały niczego, co chłopak kiedykolwiek widział. Gdy tylko go zobaczyły z ich oczu zaczęły wylatywać lasery a zdziwiony Józef zaczął uciekać przez las. W pewnym momencie padł na ziemie, przez potknięcie się o spalone truchło człowieka. Szybko wziął do ręki szablę którą miał trup i zaczął chować się za drzewami. Istoty rozglądały się wszędzie próbując znaleźć ofiarę. Jeden z nich odłączył się od grupy i wtedy Józef dostrzegł swoją szansę. Wyskoczył zza drzewa i wbił istocie szablę w oko. Potwór zaryczał po czym padł na ziemię. Pozostałe stwory natychmiast wzięły na cel Józefa, który starał się wyjąć szablę z oka potwora. Myślał że to już koniec, gdy nagle stwory zostały rozerwane na strzępy przez kanonadę wystrzałów. Józef obrócił się i zobaczył swoich wybawców- grupę mieszkańców Metropolii pod przywództwem przyszłego Generała Federacji, Heinza Rabe. Metropolia i tak dalej Chłopak został natychmiast zabrany do wiecznie obleganego miejsca. Od samego Heinza dowiedział się, że istoty które spotkał nazywają się Obserwatorzy i nie pochodzą z ich świata. Przedostają się tutaj przez niezliczone wyrwy międzywymiarowe, które otaczają Metropolię. Zaintrygowany tym wszystkim Józiu postanowił dołączyć do mieszkańców w obronie przed niezliczonymi przeciwnikami. Początkowo chłoapk został wzięty jako osoba od noszenia prochu oraz medykamentów i więcej naoglądał się cudzych walk, niż by sobie tego życzył. Mimo że był bardzo niezadowolony ze swojej pozycji, widowiska zawsze wzbudzały jego zainteresowanie- walki z Orkami, Nagami i międzywymiarowymi istotami za dnia a z Wampirami, Wilkołakami i innymi międzywymiarowymi istotami w nocy. Pewnego dnia w czasie noszenia broni dla żołnierzy Józef dostrzegł dwójkę Goblinów dosiadających żwawego konia. Nastolatek nie mógł dłużej czekać- rzucił całą broń w cholerę i rzucił się w wir walki. Wiadomo jedynie tyle, że przeżył i zyskał wierzchowca, którego nazwał Naczelnik. Heinz, jako nieoficjalny dowódca obrony Metropolii, oficjalnie poddał go chłoście, ale pozwolił mu walczyć na poważnie. Józef szybko stał się znany jako "Czart"- przez wzgląd na swoje brawurowe akcje. Pewnego dnia wjechał wprost w zgraję wściekłych Trolli, przejechał im między nogami, uciął jaja a następnie wrócił z nimi do jednej z twierdz, by ukazać jako trofeum. Innym razem w czasie konnego patrolu natrafił na obcą istotę, która łapała żołnierzy, zaciągała do jednej z jaskiń a następnie zapładniała przez usta. Po kilku godzinach ich brzuchy były rozrywane przez nowe, mniejsze wersje tych istot. Józef stracił szablę po tym jak pozbawił potwora głowy, a jego toksyczna krew przeżarła broń. Mniejsze istoty które były w jaskini zostały wyplenione przez oddziały Heinza. W końcu Józef się doigrał. Po całonocnej bitwie z pojedyńczym, potężnym Wampirem obrona Metropolii była bardzo dziurawa. Wykorzystali to Orkowie, którzy natarli na przybytek. Józef oczywiście jako pierwszy ruszył do walki, mimo ostrych protestów przełożonego. Mężczyzna (wtedy już 24-latek) wraz ze swym wierzchowcem wbił się w sam środek wrogiej armii, chcąc pozbawić lidera głowy i tym samym złamać morale przeciwników. Wódz Orków dosiadał jednak potężną, obcą istotę (po latach rozpoznaną jako pozbawiony języka Kopacz, jedna z najniebezpieczniejszych istot Legionu) która rozerwała Naczelnika na strzępy. Zaskoczony Józef w ostatniej chwili zeskoczył z wierzchowca, wyciągnął pistolet czarnoprochowy i strzelił w pysk istoty. Bez skutku. Towarzysze Wodza powalili nastolatka na ziemię i zaciągnęli za sobą. Tym sposobem chłopak, podobnie jak dziesiątki jemu podobnych tego dnia, trafił na Straczeńcze Pola. Był to szereg mniejszych lub większych osad zamieszkiwanych przez tysiące Orków, Gnomów i Goblinów, które dla sportu ruszały na Metropolię lub rzadziej na tereny obecnego ReiCity. Nieludzie ci najczęściej porywali żywcem swoje ofiary, by traktować ich potem jak zwierzęta bądź sprzedawać do Dystryktu. Józef został wykupiony przez Gnoma-czarodzieja, który wykorzystywał go do swoich eksperymentów magicznych. Trzeba przyznać że nie były to tortury, chociaż sytuacja była nieprzyjemna. Gnom imieniem Khorak testował na swoim niewolniku zaklęcia mające męczyć wrogie jednostki- zatem wywołujące świeżb, zapalenie pęcherza, zanik mięśni czy tymczasową ślepotę. Przy okazji na Józefa zaczęto mówić Yousyu- gdyż polskie imię było zbyt trudne do wymównienia dla nieludzi (w sumie ludzi też). Będąc na Straczeńczych Polach Józef musiał codziennie walczyć o jedzenie i picie- nie tylko z nieludźmi ale i swoimi zdziczałymi pobratyńcami. Po dwóch miesiącach przebywania na Polach zamordował staruszka, który odebrał mu resztki jedzenia. Być może to wydarzenie sprawiło, thumb|328px|Totem którym pobłogasłowiono Yousya (http://wallpapersafari.com/w/20Gpi1/)że za zgodą Khoraka udał się do świątyni Orków, gdzie (jako jedyny wciąż żyjący człowiek) postanowił się nawrócić. Wychowywany dotąd w wierze katolickiej nie mógł połączyć widocznych obrazów z miłością oraz łaską Boga. W Narguula nie chciał wierzyć z innych powodów. Dzięki błogosławieństwu szamana został kultystą Scarleeny- Bogini Krwii, Łagodności i Sprzeczności. Z tego powodu wielu Orków zaczęło patrzeć na niego przychylniej- ludzie wręcz przeciwnie. Sam Józef przy okazji błogosławieństwa musiał zmienić imię-wybrał więc Yousyu. Po ponad roku przebywania na Polach Yousyu wraz z Khorakiem oraz wieloma innymi ludźmi został zabrany na wyprawę w stronę wybrzeży Kraju. Podróż ta była długa i niebezpieczna- z 40 ludzi którzy wyruszyli z Khorakiem, do celu dotarło jedynie 5. Gnom jednak odnalazł swój cel- wyrwa czasoprzestrzenna, która z jakiegoś powodu objawiła się tutaj, a nie w Metropolii. Khorak i wycieńczeni ludzie ujrzeli jak z anomalii wyłania się potężny okręt nawodny. Czarodziej skakał ze szczęścia i nakazał ludziom natychmiast ruszyć do środka. Korsarz Ludzie oczywiście jako pierwsi mieli ruszyć na pokład, na wypadek gdyby okręt był niebezpieczny. Yousyu w życiu nie widział niczego tak wspaniałego- zaawansowana technologicznie ponad zrozumienie kogokolwiek z Kraju, potężna maszyna wyposażona w kilkanaście dział, chociaż niewiele większa od Galeonu. Khorak nakazał natychmiast przeszukać okręt, który chciał wykorzystać do stworzenia prywatnego, morskiego imperium. Yousyu udało się dostać do kabiny kapitana, któa natychmiast rozświetliła się oślepiającym blaskiem. Ze ścian zaczęły wyrastać mechaniczne macki, które podpięły się do jego głoy oraz kręgosłupa.thumb|362px|No portal (http://hybridgothica.deviantart.com/art/Tesseract-Portal-380227444) Świadomość Yousyu przeniosła się do systemów okrętu. Właśnie wtedy statek zaczął z nim...rozmawiać. OKRĘT BOJOWY SCAR-LEEN, 1307. ANALIZA ZAKOŃCZONA. ROZPOZNANO GENOTYP ADMIRAŁA RISORTO. ''- C...co do cholery?! Gdzie ja jestem?! Kim ty jesteś?!'' OKRĘT BOJOWY SCAR-LEEN, 1307. PRZEZNACZENIE BOJOWE. MARYNARKA FEDERACJI. ZWODOWANA 04 MARCA 2078 W NOWYM ORLEANIE. ''- Nic z tego nie rozumiem!'' TEN OKRĘT BOJOWY ZOSTAŁ NAJWIDOCZNIEJ UMIESZCZONY W ODMIENNEJ RZECZYWISTOŚCI. UPRASZA SIĘ O PRZEKAZANIE GO TUTEJSZEMU ODPOWIEDNIKOWI FEDERACJI. ''- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz!'' CZY JEDNOSTKA O GENTYPIE ADMIARAŁA RISORTO TWIERDZI, ŻE W TEJ LINII CZASOWEJ FEDERACJA NIE ISTNIEJE? ''- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo! Ledwie rozumiem o czym ty do mnie mówisz!'' ZROZUMIANO. ''- No właśnie wręcz przeciwnie.'' TEN OKRĘT BOJOWY WPROWADZA OPERACJĘ "WHO". KONTROLA NAD JEDNOSTKĄ ZOSTAJE PRZEKAZANA W RĘCE JEDNOSTKI O GENOTYPIE ADMIRAŁA RISORTO. PROSZĘ WPROWADZIĆ DANE. ''- W sensie...Moje imię?'' TEN OKRĘT BOJOWY POTWIERDZA. ''- Jestem Yousyu. Yousyu Risorto.'' INFORMACJE ZOSTAŁY PRZEKAZANE. TEN OKRĘT BOJOWY ZOSTAJE ODDANY POD KOMENDĘ ADMINISTRATORA YOUSYU RISORTO. ''- W sensie...Teraz się mnie słuchasz?'' TEN OKRĘT BOJOWY POTWIERDZA. ''- No to możemy zacząć zabawę...'' Po przejęciu kontrolii nad okrętem Yousyu ochrzcił go mianem "Łzy Lewiatana" a następnie wydał rozkaz zamordowania Gnoma. Khorak nawet się nie zorientował, gdy jego ciało zostało rozerwane na strzępy przez umieszczone w każdym pomieszczeniu, metalowe macki. Podłączony do systemów Łzy Yousyu dał ludziom na pokladzie ultimatum- albo staną się częścią jego załogi, albo niech wracają na Pola. Odpowiedź była raczej oczywista. Łza Lewiatana rozpoczęła swoją działaność korsarską na wschodnim akwenie Kraju. Chociaż nawet z taką potęgą Yousyu nie odważył się wpłynąc na Nieznaną Część Kraju, mężczyzna nie mógł narzekać na brak pracy. Na samym początku wykorzystywał potęgę swojego okrętu by wystrzeliwać niszczycielskie salwy w kierunku lądu, mordując jak najwięcej istot w imię Scarleeny, by podziękować jej za tak wielki dar. Później jednak postanowił zostać korsarzem. Za główny cel obrał sobie tereny Kryształowego Półwyspu. Było to magiczne królestwo elfów, chronione przez potężną barierę. W 2006 roku Łza Lewiatana wpłynęła na tereny jednej z kolonii Półwyspu, gdzie stacjonowała flota złożona z wielu Gelonów. Okręt Yousyu natychmiast otworzył do nich ogień ze swoich dział plazmowych, rozrywając dziesiątki z nich w przeciągu sekundy. Elfy odpowiedziały salwą magicznych pocisków, jednak systemy Łzy były w stanie obliczyć gdzie uderzą i uniknąć trafienia. Nieludzie przerażeni potęgą okrętu zaczęli się wycofywać a Yousyu nakazał Łzy strzelać tuż obok uciekających Galeonów. Dzięki temu wytworzyły się potężne fale, które zrzucały okręty na brzeg. Po tej prezentacji czystej potęgi Łza zacumowała a jej marynarze ruszyli na kolonie. Przerażeni mieszkańcy zaczęli uciekać, mimo że atakujacych była zaledwie garstka. Sam Yousyu odłączył się od statku i sam zaczął rabować kolonię. Piątka ludzi nabrała tyle jedzenia i kosztowności ile dotąd nie widziała. Wiedzeni własną potęgą ruszyli do rozbitych Galeonów, jednak tam spotkała ich przykra niespodzianka. Elfy które przeżyły rozbicie stawiały zacięty opór. Gdy tylko w okolicy ukazali się ludzie, dwójka z nich została natychmiast zmasakrowana przez ostrzał z łuków. Ci którzy przeżyli zaczęli uciekać na okręt. W pościg za nimi udała się jedna z Elfek- Euphemia Crystal, księżniczka Kryształowego Półwyspu, która podróżowała jednym z okrętów. Dorwała jednego z towarzyszy Yousyu i przepołowiła go swoim mieczem. Następnie ofiarą został kolejny mężczyzna, którego pozbawiła głowy. Łza wyczuwając zagrożenie otworzyła ogień z Cięzkich Automatów Duera, jednak księżniczka zdołała uniknąć trafienia, ukazując swoją nadludzką sprawność. Yousyu dotarł na pokład i odbił od brzegu a następnie nakazał ostrzał całego wybrzeża. Łza wykonała rozkaz, jednak w tym samym momencie całą kolonię objęła bariera podobna do tej która ochraniała Półwysep. Wściekły mężczyzna nakazał wypłynąć na głębokie wody. Póki co musiał martwić się o zdobycie nowej załogi. To zadanie okazało się banalnie proste. W Trójkącie codziennie znikało o wiele więcej ludzi niż ktokolwiek był w stanie przyznać. Yousyu ratował rozbitków bądź zatapiał przepływające okręty by zdobyć nowych członków załogi. Po niecałych trzech tygodniach miał pod swoją komendą ponad 30 ludzi (głównie mężczyzn, ale również kobiety i dzieci). Po nieudanej pierwszej misji korsarskiej postanowił dobrze się przygotować do następnego uderzenia w królestwo Elfów. Najpierw dokonał krwawego najazdu na przybrzeżny obóz Orków, z satysfakcją stwierdzając że nie było wśród nich żadnego czciciela Scarleeny. Potem, gdy na ich miejsce przybyli kolejni zielonoskórzy, dokonał ataku ponownie i ponownie wszystkich wymordował i ograbił. Pod koniec 2008 roku w okolicach Wysp K.rwa Wyspiarskich natrafił na morski konwój ze sztandarami Dystryktu i mieszaną załogą Elfów i Demonów. Podniecony tym faktem Yousyu natychmiast natarł na niego.thumb|263px|"Tu byłem"- Risorto (http://www.sgta-clan.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=988&start=310) Wywiązała się całodniowa bitwa morska, pomiędzy supernowoczesnym okrętem bojowym a całą grupą statków opętanych wymęczonymi duszami torturowanych ludzi. Oprócz niszczycielskiej, demonicznej magii która była powodem dużych strat wśród załogi, największym zagrożeniem okazały się Elementarne, czyli bronie niszczące wszystko co nieorganiczne. Łza raportowała o dużych zniszczeniach w kadłubie oraz o stracie dwóch Ciężkich Automatów. Gdy tylko Yousyu zobaczył na dwóch okrętach Elfy wyposażone w Elementarne, zareagował w swoim stylu. Nakazał swojemu statkowi rzucić nim w jeden z okrętów wroga, co Łza posłusznie wykonała. Yousyu wylądował na maszcie wrogiego statku a następnie zeskoczył na grupę strzelających w jego statek Elfów, wpadając razem z nimi do wody, z której został wyciągnięty dzięki mackom Łzy. Drugi okręt z którego dochodziły ostrzały z Elementarnych został z kolei obrzucony przez załogę granatami. Z powodu olbrzymich zniszczeń oraz wielu ciał w wodzie na miejscu wkrótce pojawiły się drapieżniki i (co najbardziej przeraziło Yousyu) Syreny. Kapitan Łzy natychmiast nakazał brać wszystko co było pod ręką po czym natychmiast się wycofać. Pomimo pośpiechu załoga obłowiła się bardziej niż w czasie najazdu na kolonię z Półwyspu. Sam Yousyu zdobył pozłacany, magiczny pistolet czarnoprochowy, który miał być darem dla rządzącego Dystryktem Asakku. Przez następne miesiące mężczyzna i jego załoga byli postrachem wschodniego akwenu. Wtedy jednak do uszu mężczyzny nadeszła pewna informacja. Że w głębi Kraju powstaje państwo ludzi... Federacja V1 Informacja o powstaniu Federacji doszła do uszu kapitana Łzy Lewiatana dzięki...jastrzębowi pocztowemu. Należał on do jednego z demonicznych popleczników Asakku, który wybrał się na "polowanie" w Metropolii akurat w dniu w którym dotarł tam Heinrich. List miał oczywiście trafić w ręce Asakku ale został przechwycony przez załogę okrętu. O dziwo Yousyu początkowo nie wiązał z tą informacją żadnych większych emocji- wspólnoty rasowe w Kraju powstawały i upadały cały czas. Mężczyzna skupił się na rozwoju własnego interesu- głównie tworzył kryjówki na niezamieszkałej części wybrzeża bądź Wyspach K.rwa Wyspiarskich i poszukiwał osoby dość utalentowanej by naprawić zniszczenia na okręcie. Wszystko zmieniło się gdy mężczyzna usłyszał o sukcesie Operacji Ostrze Damoklesa, a co za tym idzie- zniszczeniu Straczeńczych Pól. Wtedy uwierzył że państwo Welffa jest czymś trwałym- tym bardziej że usłyszał, że zwie się ono Federacja. Nie minęło kilka dni a Yousyu tymczasowo przekazał dowództwo swojemu zastępcy i udał się w głąb Kraju. Po dłuższej podróży zdołał dostać się na tereny kontrolowane przez Federację. Bo dostaniu się do kwatery 5 Batalionu od razu postanowił się zaciągnąć. Instruktorzy byli szczerze zdziwieni zaangażowaniem mężczyzny, więc zgodzili się do przyjąć, informując jednocześnie że w przeciągu tygodnia rozpocznie się szturm na Dystrykt. Podniecony tym faktem Yousyu był gotów z marszu ruszyć do walki. Tu jednak sprawa się skomplikowała- gdy instruktorzy przekazali mu, że wszelką dostępną wiedzę jest w stanie uzyskać przy pomocy wszepianego pod czaszkę czipu, mężczyzna odmówił poddania się zabiegowi. Dlatego zamiast od razu iść na front spędził ponad miesiąc ucząc się posługiwania nowoczesną bronią jak i operowania pancerzem wspomaganym. Mało kto w armii decydował się na taki krok, więc o młodym Risorto szybko zrobiło się głośno. Gdy Yousyu zakończył swoje szkolenie (trzykrotnie szybciej niż zakładali jego instruktorzy) natychmiast został przydzielony do siódmego Oddziału, czwartego Plutonu, trzeciej Sekcji, szóstej Kompanii Bojowej 5 Batalionu. Przegapił walki o Dystrykt niemniej dołączył akurat w czas by wziąć udział w Operacji Horda. Przy zdobywaniu Dytryktu jednej watasze Wilkołaków wraz z kilkoma Wilkemonami udało się zbiec przez siłami Federacji. Przez ten czas nieludzie poszukiwali w okolicach swoich pobratyńców, by wraz z nimi stanąć naprzeciw rodzącej się Federacji. Zagrożenie płynące z powstania potężnego państwa ludzkości sprawiło, że naprzeciw państwu Welffa stanęło ponad 150 Watah (większość zamieszkujacych Kraj Wilkołaków), które niczym szarańcza ruszyły, by zgnieść Federację. Naprzeciw nim postawiono siły pod dowództwem dwóch Generałów- Marcusa Alzamirano oraz Rzeźnika. Jako że 5 Batalion znajdował się pod komendą tego pierwszego, zadaniem Yousyu było przede wszystkim wyłapywanie agresywnych nieludzi. W czasie bitwy z zaskoczeniem i nieskrywaną satysfakcją dostrzegł, że wśrod uciekających przed siłami Rzeźnika Wilkołaków znajdują się te, które przed laty ostrzyły sobie na niego zęby. Yousyu w samym środku walki wyskoczył przed szereg i zdzielił jednego z nich w pysk swoim Automatem. Gdy pobratyńcy uderzonego nieczłowieka rzucili się na mężczyznę, ten zwyczajnie odskoczył i potraktował ich wszystkich ostrzałem paraliżującym. W ten sposób pojedyńczy człowiek powalił piątkę groźnych Wilkołaków. W czasie trwania bitwy Yousyu zdołał jeszcze kilkukrotnie zabłysnąć, przez co nieomal dostał poddany paraliżowi przez dowódcę Oddziału. Po zakończeniu Operacji Yousyu miał dostać od niego reprymendę, jednak wspomniany dowódca zginął w czasie walk. Szczęśliwie dla mężczyzny zginął również dowódca Plutonu a to stanowisko zostało oddane byłemu Korsarzowi. Przez następne tygodnie czwarty Pluton stacjonował w Dystrykcie, gdzie pilnował operacji przesiedlenia mieszkańców do slumsów oraz przystosowywania demonicznych pałaców na potrzeby ludzi. Okropnie się wtedy nudził, więc dla zabicia czasu wziął z tłumu nieludzi Sukkuba imieniem Lilith i zrobił z niej swoją frontową kochankę. Okazało się wtedy że tak długo jak Yousyu ma przy sobie Elisabeth (magiczny pistolet) jest całkowicie odporny na uroki rzucane przez nieludzi. Po jakimś czasie 5 Batalion został skierowany do kolejnej bitwy. Tym razem celem Federacji było Elementarsis. Pluton Yousyu zgodnie z rozkazami Generała Alzamirano miał oczekiwać na bombardowanie miasta, a następnie wkroczyć, by zająć je jednym, szybkim uderzeniem. Niestety wiele rzeczy poszło niezgodnie z planem- przede wszystkim samoloty Federacji zostały opętane energią magiczną magów z Elementarsis, sprawiając że pojazdy obróciły się przeciw swoim panom. Siły Risorto szybko znalazły się w poważnych tarapatach- niespodziewanie atakowane przez własne jednostki, nie posiadając uzbrojenia do walki z samolotami. Generał Alzamirano rozkazał wszystkim jednostkom wyruszyć w kierunku Elementarsis, wierząc że magowie nie będą bombardować własnej ojczyzny a Pluton Yousyu wykonał ten rozkaz jako jeden z pierwszych. Jego siły po dotarciu na przedmieścia natychmiast rozpoczęły walkę z nacierającymi Elfami. Miał jednak do czynienia z Karmazynowymi Ostrzami- elitą Elementarsis, złożoną z Elfów wyposażonych w broń runiczną, zdolną do przebicia praktycznie każdej znanej powierzchni. Będące wtedy na wyposażeniu żołnierzy pancerze nie były dla nich wyzwaniem- ku zaskoczeniu samych piechurów Federacji. Elfy przebijały się przez ciała przeciwników, rżnąc ich już na samym początku. Yousyu natychmiast nakazał podlegającym mu żołnierzom uformować czworobok, nieludzie jednak atakowali tak, by wywołać wśród nich jak największe zamieszanie. Jeden z nich rozpoznał w byłym piracie dowódcę i natychmiast rzucił się na niego, nieomal pozbawiając go głowy. Risorto znów poczuł się jak za czasów życia w Metropolii- tylko on i przeciwnik którego trzeba zabić. Yousyu wyciągnął broń i próbował wystrzelić, Elf jednak był szyszy i przeciął jego karabin. Podobna sytuacja miała miejsce gdy mężczyzna próbował dobyć szabli. Wściekły Risorto dobył Elisabeth i chociaż nieczłowiek był szybszy, jego broń nie była w stanie przebić magicznego pistoletu. Sekundę później zdobyczna broń Yousyu wystrzeliła, zamieniając przeciwnika w kupę mięsa. Morale w oddziale widocznie wzrosło a dwójka innych członków Karmazynowych Ostrzy natychmiast ruszyła by pomścić upadłego towarzysza. Nim doszło do jakiejkolwiek powaznej konfrontacji na polu bitwy pojawiły się "Wściekłe Psy" które zaczęły kosić Elfy serią z Laserów Krótkiego Zasięgu. Yousyu ponownie nakazał sformowanie czworoboku, tym razem opierając się o sojusznicze pojazdy. Po niecałej godzinie intensywnych walk przedmieścia zostały zajęte. Straty w Plutonie Risorto osiągnęły 45% a był to ledwie początek bitwy! Do Plutonu Yousyu niedługo później dołączyły pozostałe jednostki Szóstej Kompanii Bojowej, nad którą pieczę trzymał Pułkownik Kristov Maltański. Siły Kompanii nie były w stanie się nawet okopać na zajętych pozycjach, gdy nagle komunikacja i skanery odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Chwilę później naprzeciw siłom Federacji rzuciły się jednostki Elfów- nie elita a pospolita piechota, choć wsparta przez dwójkę nieludzkich magów. Rozpoczęła się krwawa walka w czasie której magia i technologia starły się ze sobą w mini-apokalipsie. Nauczeni przykładem Feniksów żołnierze Federacji wzięli na swój główny cel magów, Ci jednak byli doskonale ochraniani przez masę wojska. Jakiekolwiek skoordynowane działania były mocno utrudnione, gdyż pozbawione łączności jednostki były w stanie porozumiewać się ze sobą jedynie na personalnym poziomie. Pozwoliło to magom opętać pięć "Wściekłych Psów", które rozpoczęły strzelanie do własnych towarzyszy. Absolutny chaos próbowali ogarnąć Kristov Maltański i Yousyu, każdy na swój własny sposób. Podczas gdy Pułkownik skupił się na poskromieniu pojazdów, Risorto wraz z grupką najbliższych żołnierzy rozpoczął proces szaleńczego przebijania się przez hordy Elfów, masakrując je wystrzałami z Elisabeth oraz Automatami Duera. Chociaż cała Kompania się cofała, Risorto i jego ludzie szli na przód. Sam mężczyzna zdołał zbliżyć się do jednego z magów na wysokość dość bliską, by wystrzelić w jego stronę Rakietę Krótkiego Zasięgu. Wybuchła ona dość blisko by zadać przeciwnikowi i otaczającym go nieludziom poważne obrażenia, co przy okazji uwolniło kilka maszyn Federacji z macek magii (niestety załoganci byli już wtedy martwi). Sam Risorto został powalony na ziemię przez Elfy, a jego pancerz był niszczony na drobne kawałki. Prawdopodobnie zginąłby wtedy, gdyby nagle nie przywrócona została łączność, a cała Kompania nie przystąpiłaby do natychmiastowej kontroofensywy. Risorto został ocalony przez żołnierzy, chociaż następne trzy dni musiał przeleżeć u medyka. Po rekonwalestencji dalej brał udział w walkach o Elementarsis. Przeżył każdy dzień z najwyższym stężeniem adrenaliny we krwi- unikając zasadzek Kryształowych Ostrzy, nie śpiąc po nocach z powodu przyzwanych Strzyg i skrzętnie unikając zasadzek. Kochał przy tym każdą sekundę którą poświęcał Scarleenie, swojej Bogini. Dziewiątego dnia walk Pluton Yousyu Risorto dostał za zadanie zdobycie Akademium, inaczej zwanej Szkołą Magii. Wysłany na miejsce oddział określił liczbę przeciwników na kilkanaście jednostek- Federacja miała więc zdecydowaną przewagę liczebną. Risorto nie potrzebował więcej- przy pomocy ładunków wybuchowych wysadził ścianę Akademium a następnie poprowadził na nią szturm. Okazało się, że w środku tradycyjnie czekały jednostki Karmazynowych Ostrzy, będących tym razem pod dowództwem maga, Enta Aurisa.thumb|272px|Auris (http://typhonart.deviantart.com/art/Walking-Ent-376036592) Walka rozpoczęła się dla sił Federacji udanie- wykorzystując element zaskoczenia w pierwszej salwie wybili czwórkę Elfów. Potem jednak nie było już tak różowo- Auris zaklnął ściany budynku z których momentalnie zaczęły wyrastać fantomowe ręcę, przechodzące przez pancerze i przebijające się przez skórę żołnierzy. Same Ostrza również bardzo dobrze radziły sobie w ciasnych pomieszczeniach, wykorzystując wyższość swojego szkolenia oraz umiejętność walki na bliski dystans. Siły Yousyu miały wyższe straty- z drugiej strony, mogły sobie na nie pozwolić. Ostrza, nieważne jak dobrze wyszkolone, nie były w stanie długo przeciwstawiać się przeważającej liczbie dobrze wyposażonych ludzi, tym bardziej że ich towarzysz Ent wydawał się niewiele robić. Wyrastające ze ścian fantomy przestały być problemem, gdy wspomniane ściany zostały wysadzone na rozkaz Yousyu. Piętro po piętrze Akademium było oczyszczane a jego zasoby zabezpieczane. Gdy nastał wieczór, na niebie pojawiła się pełnia Księżyca. Wtedy do akcji wkroczył Auris- korzystając z mocy naturalnego Satelity stał się Awatarem Krwii. Otaczająca go magia była tak potężna, że ilekroć zbliżał się do jakiejś żywej istoty krew w jej żyłach zaczynała wrzeć do niesamowitego poziomu. Ent szarżował więc na żołnierzy Federacji, którzy byli w stanie oddawać jedynie pojedyńcze strzały, nim eksplodowali wewnątrz swoich ciał. To nie była bitwa, a zwykła masakra. Yousyu nakazał natychmiastowy odwrót i poprosił dowództwo o zbombardowanie budynku (zgody nie uzyskał). Jakiekolwiek próby wycofywania się były utrudniane przez niedobitki Ostrzy, co tylko dopełniło dzieła zniszczenia. Pomysł Risorto by wykorzystać cały Pluton do zajęcia jednego budynku okazał się być zabójczy- dosyć szybko były Korsarz został jedynym na polu bitwy. Wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Auris zbliżył się do Yousyu i...nic się nie stało. Awatar Krwii okazał się być zaklęciem kultystów Scarleen, Bogini pod protekcją której znajdował się mężczyzna. Zadowolony z tego odkrycia Yousyu wystrzelił ze swojego zaufanego pistoletu, momentalnie urywając magowi lewą rękę. Pojedyńcze, wciąż żyjące Ostrza nie angażowały się w walkę- wiedziały że jeśli za bardzo się zbliżą, skończą jak żołnierze Federacji. Yousyu następnie wystrzelił rakietę ze swojego Pancerza, ta jednak została skierowana poza Akademium przez Magię Powietrza którą władał Ent. Nastąpiła krótka batalia pomiędzy człowiekiem a istotą lasu, która zakończyła się zwycięstwem tego drugiego. Drugi raz w czasie bitwy Yousyu powinna spotkać śmierć- ponownie tak się nie stało. Do Akademium przybyły posiłki w postaci nowoprzybyłych jednostek z 227 Batalionu Federacji. Zaskoczeni nagłym przybyciem nowych jednostek nieludzie uciekli. Risorto z kolei został wysłany do medyka. Spodziewał się że zostanie wkrótce przeniesiony do innej jednostki. Pomylił się. Powrót na stare śmieci Dowodzący 227 Batalionem oficer wysłał do Generała Alzamirano relację z pola bitwy, która rozwścieczyła członka Dzieci Heinricha. Nie było się czemu dziwić- w końcu Risorto stracił cały Pluton w walkach o jeden budynek. Z resztą, sam raport pisany był tak, by uwypuklić wszelkie błędy byłego Korsarza- oficer 227 Batalionu sądził bowiem, że Federacja nie potrzebuje głupców i postanowił pozbyć się Yousya. Kristov Maltańczyk próbował stanąć w obronie protegowanego, jednak na nic się to nie zdało. Mężczyzna musiał stanąć przed sądem wojskowym. Yousyu dowiedział się o wszystkim leżąc w łóżku, ciężko ranny. W chaosie jaki zapanował po zakończonej bitwie nikt nie przejmował się ochroną kogoś, kto nie potrafił o własnych siłach wyjść z łóżka. Risorto nie zamierzał jednak tak łatwo dać się postawić przed "sprawiedliwością"- mężczyzna zdołał zebrać w sobie tyle siły, by powalić sanitariuszkę przebrać się w jej ciuchy i w ten sposób opuścić Elementarsis. Jego cel był jasny- powrót na Łzę Lewiatana. Droga do starego okretu zabrała mężczyźnie miesiąc, w czasie którego część wojennych ran zdołała się wyleczyć. Yousyu zauważył swój okręt, gdy ten przepływał niedaleko wybrzeży Kraju- natychmiast zaczął więc krzyczeć, a wyczulone systemy Łzy natychmiast rozpoznały swojego właściciela. Statek dobił do brzegu a Kapitan spotkał swoją załogę. To właśnie od nich dowiedział się, że przy pomocy Łzy Lewiatana udało się stworzyć zalążki kryminalnego imperium- z ukrytymi kryjówkami na niezaludnionych wybrzeżach oraz przestępczych kontaktach w miastach i miasteczkach zamieszkiwanych przez ludzi. Korsarz słuchał z uwagą, do momentu aż załoga przypomniała mu, że uzyskali to wszystko bez jego pomocy po czym wyciągnęła szable i gotowała się by zakończyć życię Kapitana. Byli przekonani że Łza nie zareaguje- jej systemy znały jednak tylko jednego Pana. Gdy okręt zakończył sprzątanie krwii po niedawnych podwładnych Risorto, Yousyu rozpoczął swoją karierę przestępczą. Przekonany że nie może nikomu ufać postanowił nikogo więcej nie rekrutować i samemu być sobie sterem, wędkarzem i rybą. Przestępczym podziemiem rządził poprzez rozsianych po Kraju pośredników. Początkowo wszystko szło bez problemów, zdołał nawet odnaleźć nieludzi, chętnych by dla niego pracować, co znacznie poszerzyło rynek zbytu dla jego towarów. Szczególnie duże profity przynosiły kolonie Kryształowego Półwyspu- Yousyu napadał na okręty przewożące towary z "metropolii", okradał je a następnie sprzedawał po zaniżonej cenie. W ten sposób każdy coś wygrywał. Oczywiście Elfy próbowały walczyć z piratem- ich zwycięstwa nie znaczyły jednak wiele, gdyż nawet gdy odnajdowały jakiś magazyn mężczyzny, okazywało się że ten ma ich jeszcze kilka tuzinów. Po kilku miesiącach zaczęły się jednak problemy, które generowała Federacja. Ta miała na celu wyeliminowanie jakiejkolwiek formy zorganizowanej przestępczości na terenach przez siebie zarządzanych. Yousyu pierwszy raz "przejechał się" na próbie rozszerzenia swoich wpływów na podziemie Dystryktu. Przez pierwsze kilka dni skupiał się na dzielnicach dla nieludzi i wszystko rozwijało się dobrze. Potem nastąpiła Rebelia w Dystrykcie a siły Federacji niszcząc buntowników przy okazji zgarnęli wspólników Risorta. Jakiś czas później pirat postanowił spróbować podobnego numery w Heganie, jednak agenci Hydry zniszczyli jego wysiłki już na samym początku. Od tego momentu rozpoczął się upadek (i tak krótko żyjącego) imperium kryminalnego Risorta. Hydra rozpoczęła ograniczoną współpracę z Jadeitowymi Strzałami- elitą elit Kryształowego Półwyspu. Celem tej kooperacji było odnajdywanie i niszczenie kryjówek kartelu pirata, co z dnia na dzień stawało się coraz częstrze. Mężczyzna nie miał szans w walce zarówno z tajnymi służbami Federacji jak i najpotężniejszymi wojownikami Półwyspu- postanowił jednak na sam koniec pokazać przynajmniej jednej ze stron, jak jest potężny. Nakazał Łzy płynąć w stronę ojczyzny Elfów- chciał doszczętnie zniszczyć ich flotę w ich własnej zatoce. Na jego drodzę stanął jednak inny przeciwnik- okręt Mer de Sang, dowodzony przez osławioną na wodach Kraju Mrs. Strange.thumb|190px|Chuuuje Ograbię was ze wszystkiego Chuuujeee (http://strangu.deviantart.com/art/Mrs-Strange-Concept-Art-My-OC-644533052) Yousyu przez okres swojej kariery słyszał historię o piratce z odległego CreepyTown, mimo iż ta nieczęsto gościła na tych samych wodach co Korsarz. Do dzisiaj nikt nie wie kto pierwszy wystrzelił salwę od której rozpoczęła się bitwa morska i dlaczego była to Noelle. Łza Lewiatana i Mer de Sang rozpoczęły trwająca kilka godzin batalię morską, która była pojedynkiem nie widzianym dotąd na CreepySea. Risorto miał przewagę pod względem wytrzymałości i siły ognia- Strange miała natomiast oddaną załogę i większe doświadczenie. Wiedząc że przeciwnik ma przewagę technologiczną nakazała natrzeć wprost na Łzę, tak by jej działa na pewno doleciały do celu. Yousyu z kolei nakazał całkowite zniszczenie Mer de Sang wszystkim co posiada technologia pochodząca z alternatywnej przyszłości. Łza Lewiatana uruchomiła działa, jednak wtedy z odmętów CreepySea wynurzył się Kraken, który objął statek swoimi mackami i zaczął ściągać na dno. System statku Risorta stawił opór, nie pozwalając się zanurzyć a następnie odstrzelił potworowi kilka macek. Kraken zawył, puścił okręt po czym wynurzył swoja paszczę i próbował pożreć przeciwnika w całości. Łza wykonała unik, niemniej kieł Krakena zdołał wbić się w szczelinę (powstałą jeszcze w czasie ograbienia Elfów z Elisabeth) i wielokrotnie ją poszerzyć. Po tym wyczynie ciężko ranny potwór zanurzył się. Dopiero wtedy systemy Łzy mogły w pełni skupić sie na Strange. Ta była już wystarczająco blisko by oddać czysty strzał. W jednej chwili działa się obudziły a kule armatnie wleciały do wnętrza statku, poprzez wyrwę otworzoną przez Krakena. Na dolnym pokładzie doszło do szeregu eksplozji, które uszkodziły generatory zasilające okręt. Łza zaczęła w zastraszającym tempie tracić energię. Pamięć systemu została przeniesiona do pojedyńczego dysku, który znalazł się w ręce Risorta. Resztki mocy zgodnie z rozkazem Kapitana posłużyły wysunięciu metalicznych macek, które objęły Mer de Sang. Yousyu wiedział że pójdzie na dno- chciał jednak pociągnąć za sobą swojego przeciwnika. Strange zaczęła biegać po pokładzie z Mieczem Kinry i przecinać jedną mackę za drugą, jasnym stało się jednak że nie zdąży na czas. Sytuację znowu ocalił jednak Kraken, który ponownie się wynurzył i zaczął tryskać kwasem na Łzę. Momentalnie nie tylko macki ale i cały okręt zaczął się stapiać i iść na dno. Mer de Sang natychmiast wykonał taktyczny odwrót, podobnie zrobił z resztą Yousyu. Gdy Łza Lewiatana eksplodowała, załoga trójmasztowca gratulowała sobie przetrwania niesamowitej bitwy a Strange leczyła rany swojego ukochanego zwierzaka. Co się zaś tyczy Risorta, to dryfował on nieprzytomny przy brzegu Kraju. Pozbawiony wszystkiego, nie mający żadnego powodu by żyć. Insurekcja Malone'a Początek Mężczyzna obudził się dwa dni później, we wnętrzu Kataklizmu (pojazdu transportowego Federacji, ten model został całkowicie wycofany po 2012 roku) z kajdankami na rękach i obroży z nadajnikiem na szyi. Mężczyzna został rozpoznany przez ludzki patrol jako dezerter i sprawca rzezi w czasie walk o Elementarsis, więc postanowiono przetransportować go do Karsu, jednego z miast Czerwonego Okręgu, gdzie miał przebywać do czasu ustalenia swojego losu. Risorto po dotarciu do miasta został nakarmiony (pomimo zarzutów nadal był człowiekiem, obchodzono się z nim więc łagodnie) a potem przeniesiony do więzienia dla ludzi. Papierkowa robota dotycząca mężczyzny trwała dłużej niż powinna, gdyż Yousyu straszył urzędników poważnymi konsekwencjami, które miały ich spotkać ze strony jego krewniaka, Gubernatora Dystryktu, Noe Risorto. W rzeczywistości żadnego pokrewieństwa pomiędzy tą dwójką nie było a Yousyu wykorzystywał urzędników by wyżyć na kimś swoją powoli postępującą depresję. Risorto miał zostać przetransportowany do Elementarsis, gdzie miał być sądzony, jednak do przeniesienia nie doszło. Tuż przed przybyciem transportu dla więźnia, wybuchła Insurekcja. Yousyu dowiedział się o niej, gdy więzienie zaczęło się trząść od eksplozji, będących wynikiem masakry lojalnych Federacji Batalionów. Mężczyzna był przekonany że Czerwony Okręg stał się ofiarą ataku ze strony Kryształowego Półwyspu bądź Dzieci Layli- prawda była jednak o wiele bardziej szokująca a Risorto poznał ją, gdy na jego piętro wszedł żołnierz ze zdradzieckiego Batalionu, niosący pod pachą odciętą głowę strażnika więziennego. Po tym wydarzeniu wszyscy więźniowie zostali zgromadzeni na placu głównym, uwolnieni ze swoich kajdan, chociaż będący na celowniku zdrajców. Na miejscu czekał już na nich ludzki czarownik i wróg Federacji od czasu walk w Elementarsis, Wikchaln, który nakazł rozdać uwięzionym ich bronie. Gdy ręce Yousyu spoczęły na Elisabeth, czarownik rozpoczął swoją mowę- ogłosił że od teraz brunatna fabryka śmierci zwana Federacją jest ich wrogiem, że ludzie i nieludzie wspólnie oddają się pod rozkazy Sheeva Malone i Richarda Hala by zakończyć istnienie najgorszej rzeczy, jaka mogła spotkać Kraj. Zgromadzeni na placu ludzie nie mieli pojęcia, że Wikchaln zaklnął własne usta tak, że jego słowa ujawniały stosunek zebranych do Federacji- Ci którzy chcieli jej zniszczenia czuli wewnętrzny spokój i ufność w słuszność działań buntowników. Jednak Ci którzy byli lojalni, natychmiast pałali niekontrolowaną wściekłością. Tym sposobem ośmiu z czternastu zgromadzonych natychmiast wycelowało swoje bronie w Wikchalna- niestety, rozdany ekwipunek pozbawiony był amunicji. Lojaliści wśród więźniów zostali natychmiast zabrani, a o ich losie miało być jeszcze głośno. Wśród nich nie było jednak Risorto, gdyż Elisabeth chroniła go przed wpływem magii wpływającej na umysł. Tym sposobem mężczyzna i pięciu innych więźniów zostało żołnierzami Republiki Libertatum. Risorto jednak nie chciał walczyć za powstańców- jako że jego (obecnie zniszczony, ale jednak) okręt zwodowany został w przyszłej Federacji, to mężczyzna miał podstawy by podejrzewać, że Libertatum szybko zostanie zniszczone. Póki co musiał jednak udawać, by ocalić własne życie. Rzeź Yousyu jako element "niezbyt pewny" został skierowany do Wybierackich- mięsa armatniego, złożonego z osób przybyłych do Okręgu po włączeniu do Federacji. Z rozkazu Richarda Hala pierwszym zadaniem Wybierackich była pacyfikacja Zaratusztrian, do niedawna zamieszkujących Mirai którzy zostali przesiedleni nad Jezioro Endersa, położone niedaleko Karsu. Wyznawcy Zaratusztry posiadali swoje małe skupiska niedaleko jednego z głównych miast Republiki Libertatum, jednak starali się nie brać udziału w Insurekcji a na orędzie Malone'a zareagowali neutralnością. Władze nowego państwa nie należały jednak do wyrozumiałych- zadziałała zasada "kto nie z nami, ten przeciw nam". Wybieraccy zostali wysłani nad Jezioro Endersa wraz z 3 Ruszeniem Republikańskim (dawniej znanym jako 2 Kompania Bojowa 38 Batalionu), które zamknęło cały teren w okrążeniu. Yousyu i jego nowi towarzysze usłyszeli rozkaz- zabić wszystkich. Pierwsze, niemrawe próby buntu spotkały się z natychmiastowym ostrzałem ze strony żołnierzy Ruszenia. Risosrto nie odezwał się nawet słowem- wiedział że musi wykonać rozkaz, jeśli chce przeżyć. Wybieraccy zostali wyposażeni w broń palną, piły mechaniczne i noże rzeźnicze i właśnie z takim uzbrojeniem musieli ruszyć naprzeciw Zaratusztrianom Enderskim. Najwięksi sadyści poszli pierwsi- wedle raportów pierwszymi ofiarami były dzieci, z nowo-otwartego przedszkola. Dwójka z nich bawiła się przed wejściem, gdy jeden z żołnierzy dobiegł do nich i zadźgał je nożem rzeźniczym. Na miejsce natychmiast przybyła czwórka opiekunów, która próbowała interweniować, jednak zostali oni zatłuczeni kolbami karabinów maszynowych. Wtedy z budynku wyskoczył ostatni opiekun, który zastrzelił dwójkę Wybierackich posiadanym przez siebie karabinem laserowym. Sam spotkał swój koniec przez strzał ze strony Risorto. Po wybiciu opiekunów Wybieraccy weszli do środka, gdzie przez kilka godzin trwała orgia przemocy, która kosztowała życie 49 małych dzieci. Tutaj Yousyu ograniczył się do złapania przebywającej w budynku Kapłanki i wyrzuceniem jej przez okno. Mężczyzna wiedział że jego ofiara przeżyła, niemniej wpisał ją na listę "zaliczonych celów". Po wymordowaniu wszystkich w przedszkolu Wybieraccy ruszyli do samych ośrodków nad Jeziorem. 1,2 tys. Zaratusztrian Enderskich zostało wymordowanych w przeciągu 12 godzin. Cały ten akt był dokładnie nagrywany, by później specjalna Komisja mogła ocenić, który z żołnierzy był najbardziej zaangażowany. Do legendy przeszła rywalizacja pomiędzy Yagamim a Raitą- Kotołakiem i Nagą, którzy rozpoczeli mrożące krew w żyłach zawody w mordowaniu cywili gołymi rękoma. Trwały one około 4 godziny a zdania co do jego wyniku były podzielone- według jednych zakończyło się wynikiem 61:60 na korzyść Raity a według innych remisem. Powodem rozłamu było ostatnie zabójstwo kobiety-węża, która rozgniotła na strzępy ciężarną nastolatkę. Kamerzyści nie wiedzieli jak to policzyć, gdyż nie wiedzieli czy traktować płód jako dziecko czy jako zbiór komórek. Innym znanym nagraniem było "Oczyszczanie"- czyli wrzucanie ofiar do wielkich ognisk (uważanych przez Zaratusztrian za święte) a następnie topienie ich przypalonych ciał w jeziorze. Yousyu zmuszony był strzelać ilekroć czuł że obiektyw kamery się na nim skupia, ukrywając przy tym obrzydzenie wobec całego procederu. Przez 3 godziny zastrzelił tylko trójkę mężczyzn, starając się by strzały pozostały celne i kończyły ich życia jak najszybciej. Gdy po jakimś czasie przechodził obok Świątyni Ognia, zobaczył wewnątrz czwórkę dzieci, z językami przybitymi do ołtarza. W tym momencie czuł że nie wytrzyma- zabił niewinne ofiary a następnie przygotował plan ocalenia przynajmniej kilku Zaratusztrian. Po zakończeniu męk nieletnich powiesił na Świątyni napis "Glory Hole" i zebrał kilku Wybierackich. Przedstawił im plan stworzenia miniburdelu, w którym zbrodniarze mogliby się odstresować a pomysł ten zdecydowanie przypadł wszystkim do gustu. Po całych osadach zaczęli więc latać Wybieraccy (w tym Yousyu) którzy zaciągali kobiety do niedawnej Świątyni by móc je tam brutalnie gwałcić. Risorto, powołując się na żołnierską solidarność, zabraniał je jednak zabijać, gdyż w ten sposób inni towarzysze nie mogliby się cieszyć towarzystwem ofiar. Kobiety przebywające w osobliwym ośrodku Yousya przeżywały katusze, zostały pozbawione godności oraz splamiły obiekt kultu swojego Boga- ale żyły. W czasie trwania rzezi, do "Glory Hole" przybył ojciec jednej z przetrzymywanych tam kobiet. Zapewne nie stanowiłby wielkiego zagrożenia, gdyby nie fakt że był wyposażony w Szturmowy Pancerz Bojowy Federacji "Termos", przy pomocy którego pozbawił już życia ponad 20 Wybierackich. Ojciec, będący w zasadzie owładniętym szaleństwem berserkerem, strzelał w każdego człowieka i nieczłowieka, który posiadał opaski świadczące o przynależności do Libertatum. Kilka pocisków rykoszetem trafiło również torturowane kobiety. Podczas całej tej sytuacji Riosorto ukrywał się za ołtarzem, nie mając zamiaru przeszkadzać człowiekowi wyposażonemu w "Termos". Berserkerski szał zakończył się jednak, gdy jeden z Wybierackich użył córki napastnika w roli żywej tarczy. Dziewczyna błagała żeby tata się na nią nie oglądał i "zarżnął te świnie za wszelką cenę", ale on nie był w stanie nic zrobić. Dopiero wtedy do akcji włączył się Risorto- zabijając tchórzliwego towarzysza strzałem w łeb. Ojciec nie wiedział jak zareagować, z resztą, nie miał czasu. Przez drzwi prowadzące do Świątyni wskoczył Yagami, trzymający w pysku nóż stworzony z Elementarnego. Kotołak z niesamowitą prędkością doskoczył do Ojca i wbił mu nóż prosto w klatkę piersiową. Upadły mężczyzna zaczął do niego strzelać, Yagami przeobraził się jednak w kota i uciekł. Risorto, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co się dzieje, podbiegł do konającego człowieka. Ten złapał go za kark a przez ciało Yousyu przeszedł impuls elektyryczny, będący jednak czymś o wiele więcej niż zwykłym atakiem- był przekazaniem do jego umysłu wiedzy. Ojciec był agentem Hydry o pseudonimie "Ochrana", który miał doglądać Projektu Biała Stal. Risorto nie dowiedział się czym był ten projekt, ale zyskał kody komunikacyjne z organizacją oraz listę miejsc, w których mógł spotkać innych agentów. Umierający ojciec swoim ostatnim tchem uczynił z człowieka który ocalił jego córkę, swojego następce. Po wszystkim do środka weszła drużyna 3 Ruszenia, która upewniła się, że przeciwnik został zamordowany. Kapitan trzymając w ręce nóż podarowany wcześniej nieczłowiekowi, sprawdził puls u trupa i przyjrzał się zwęglonym zwłokom, leżącym w rogu. Risorto powiedział mu, że ciało należało do córki i że Yousyu ukarał ją w tak widowiskowy sposób, by "zastraszyć inne k#rwy". W rzeczywistości dziewczyna dokonała samospalenia z rozpaczy a mężczyzna nie był w stanie jej powstrzymać. O stopniu zepsucia moralnego niech świadczy fakt, że po wszystkim ciała zostały posprzątane i "Glory Hole" (pomimo sprzeciwu Risorta) znowu działało. Gdy operacja niszczenia Zaratusztrian Enderskich została zakończona, przeżyły tylko one. Risosrto zdołał przekupić jednego z żołnierzy 3 Ruszenia by ten pozwolił mu "zachować kobiety dla siebie". Po wszystkim wypuścił je i kazał uciekać w stronę Federacji. Niektórym się udało, inne zostały złapane i odstrzelone a jeszcze inne, nie mogąc sobie poradzić z ciążącą na nich hańbą, popełniły samobójstwa. Żadna jednak nie okazała Risortowi wdzięczności- a on na żadną nie liczył. Po zniszczeniu społeczności nad jeziorem, część Wybierackich została wyniesiona do rangi Żołnierzy Wolności i przeniesiona do Ruszeń. Riosrto jednak do nich nie należał. Bitwa na Nienazwanym Polu Plany uderzenia na tereny Federacji przez Republikę Libertatum zostały brutalnie powstrzymane, przez atak Generała Rzeźnika, który rozpoczął ofensywę, której celem było zajęcie Santhary, jednego z trzech miast Okręgu. Wysłane przeciwko niemu siły Armii Libertatum zostały pokonane w Operacji Młot na Zdrajców a sam Rzeźnik rozpoczął Przeprawę przez Wąwóz Braterstwa. Od północy nacierały natomiast siły Elizabeth Terrance, którym jednak nie udało się jeszcze wejść na tereny Insurekcji. Nie było jednak jeszcze powodów do paniki- grupy sabotażystów dokonywały zniszczeń w miastach Federacji a jednostki Kryształowego Półwyspu oraz Dzieci Layli ruszały na pomoc buntownikom. Jednak żeby były w stanie dotrzeć, musiały mieć zabezpieczoną południową flankę. Pojawił się jednak ktoś, kto postanowił ją naruszyć. Rodos Mask był jednym z najbogatszych ludzi w Federacji. Swojej olbrzymiej fortuny dorobił się jeszcze sprzedthumb|207px|Rodos Mask (http://ossus.pl/biblioteka/Orom_Malvern) czasów jej istnienia, gdy wyemigrował z Hegany (był to jedyny znany przypadek w przedfederacyjnej historii miasta) by wraz ze swym synem i kilkoma garściami diertcylu wzbogacić się na innych miastach Kraju. Początkowo jego plany skupiały się na Karak-Gor-Dum, gdzie istniała tolerancja dla ludzi, jednak w czasie drogi został napadnięty przez bandytów i zmuszony by wraz z synem skryć się w jednej z elfich koloni. Co prawda nikt nie był tam zainteresowany mającym olbrzymi potencjał minerałem, ale Rodos zdołał nieco zarobić. Zresztą, w czasie wykonywania zlecenia dla Zwierzchnika koloni dowiedział, się, gdzie znajduje się elfi skarbiec- podejrzewając jednak że władzom miasteczka nie spodoba się jego wiedza, Mask uciekł wraz ze swym dzieckiem. Gdy mijali Dystrykt, ponownie zostali napadnięci- tym razem jednak jedynie Rodos zdołał uciec, a jego syn został porwany. Desperacko pragnąc odzyskać protegowanego Mask udał się na dwór demonicznego władcy, by zaoferować swoje usługi, w zamian za odnalezienie syna. Rodos przedstawił mu niesamowitą odporność surowca a następnie obiecał, że stworzy dla Asakku ponad sto niezniszczalnych ostrzy. By udowodnić że potrafi to zrobić, zobowiązał się tworzyć jedno ostrze na miesiąc. Demon przyjął ofertę a następnie nakazał swojemu doradcy, Bunisowi, odnaleźć chłopca. Asakku nie był świadomy że jego prawa ręka przetrzymuje młodzieńca u siebie, by uczynić go częścią programu stworzenia bezwolnych, oddanych mu wojowników, którzy obalą obecnego władcę. Młodego Maska nie udało się odnaleźć, a Asakku próbował namówić Rodosa do szerszej współpracy, obsypując go złotem. Mężczyzna jednak odmawiał- głównie z tęsknoty za synem, ale również dlatego, że nie posiadał dość diertcylu, by spełnić obetnicę daną demonowi. Gdy Pan Dystryktu dotował się na to by namówić Rodosa do współpracy bardziej bezpośrednimi metodami, Federacja zaatakowała. Po zajęciu miasta odnalazł się syn hegańczyka, który po spędzeniu czasu w niewoli nabrał takiej niechęci do nieludzi, że dołączył do tworzonej w mieście Baszty Katów. Rodos uszanował decyzję protegowanego, samemu również idąc na współpracę z Federacją. Przekazane jej informacje o istnieniu Hegany wraz z rzeczami które dowiedział się będąc na dworze Asakku, sprawiły że zdobył stabilną pozycję w nowym państwie. A gdy kolonia Elfów została zdobyta, położył ręce na ukrytym skarbcu. Niedługo po tych wydarzeniach został członkiem Grupy Welesa i częstym gościem spotkań towarzyskich na szczytach władzy. Inwestował swoje pieniądze w najróżniejsze przedsięwzięcia w rodzinnej Heganie, jak i Dystrykcie. Duża część jego majątku poszła na stworzenie lotniska w Karsie (Czerwony Okręg), jednak te pieniądze przepadły, gdy tylko rozpoczęła się Insurekcja. Rodos był wściekły i chciał zemsty na zdrajcach. Nakazał zamknąć wszystkie swoje placówki, a z kontrolowanych, służących mu nieludzkich niewolników nakazał zrobić żołnierzy. Nie było co prawda mowy o jakimkolwiek treningu, ale mieli zostać wyposażeni w broń którą byliby w stanie się posługiwać. Następnie wysłał swoich ludzi do Korundu i Hegany, by wynajęli jak największą ilość Łowców i Katów. Sam chodził po otaczających jego włości wsiach, uderzając w poczucie honoru mieszkających w nich ludzi i nawołując do zemsty na zdrajcach Federacji. Wykorzystał również zamęt w AdMachu po zdradzie Richarda Hala, by wykupić w tajemnicy 8 Wściekłych Psów a w szpitalu w Dystrykcie odnalazł pilotów, chętnych by je prowadzić. Tym sposobem Rodos Mask zgromadził 12 tysięczną armię, którą ruszył wprost na tereny Republiki Libertatum. Władze oczywiście zorientowały się o tym wszystkim, ale nietykalność Maskowi gwarantowali jego wysoko postawieni przyjaciele- część z nich chroniła go, gdyż szanowała jego uniesienie się honorem a część dlatego, że miała nadzieję że zginie w walce i jego bogactwa trafią w ich ręce. Rodos nie był żadnym strategiem, więc fakt że uderzył na najsłabiej chronioną część terenu kontrolowanego przez buntowników, należy odczytywać jako czysty łud szczęścia. Po wbiciu się kilometr w tereny Libertatum Gwardia Maska (jak nazwano te osobliwą formację) natrafiła na mały patrol, który wybiła co do nogi. To zwycięstwo bardzo podbudowało walczących. Sheev Malone dowiedział się o natarciu bogacza, będąc w swoim Centrum Dowodzenia w Stalni. thumb|292px|Sheev Malone (http://ossus.pl/biblioteka/Alto_Stratus)Pierwsza myśl nakazywała mu wysłać bombowce które miały zmasakrować siły Maska z powietrza, jednak szybko doszedł do innego wniosku. Niemożność powstrzymania Generała Rzeźnika sprawiła, że wśród powstańców opadł zapał- potrzeba im było propagandowanego zwycięstwa. W Republice ogłoszono więc, że od południa zbliża się 500 tysięczna (!) armia Federacji i że wkrótce rozpocznie się bitwa, która zadecyduje o losach Libertatum. Naprzeciw Gwardi Maska wysłano 5, 6 i 9 Ruszenie oraz masę Wybierackich, w tym Yousyu. Mężczyzna z resztą ukazywał swój entuzjazm bojowy, chcąc szybko znaleźć się na froncie. Wynikało to z tego, że szybko musiał awansować w hierarchi zdrajców, jak i zawrzeć układ z Federacją, najlepiej przez kogoś wysoce postawionego. Siły Libertatum oraz Maska spotkały się na pustym polu, gdzie rozpoczęła się bitwa. Oczywiście w pierwszym szeregu ruszyli Wybieraccy, którzy daniną krwi mieli udowodnić swoją wartość. Siły Rodosa były o wiele lepiej wyposażone niż najmniej warte jednostki Libertatum, toteż pierwszy szturm był wyjątkowo krwawy. Chcąc niechcąc, Risorto musiał dać z siebie wszystko. Pierwszy raz w czasie walk dał o sobie usłyszeć, gdy w czasie bitwy zauważył lukę w pancerzu Psa (sprzedane potajemnie pojazdy nie były zresztą najlepszej jakości) i wystrzelił w nią ze swojej Elisabeth. Mężczyzna chciał jedynie unieruchomić pojazd, a wysadził go w powietrze. To był moment gdy Gwardia zaczęła się powoli wycofywać- dowództwo nad nimi przejął jeden z Katów, więc odwrót ten był niezwykle dobrze przeprowadzony. Dowodzący siłami Libertatum widząc ucieczkę przeciwnika, nakazał zparzestać walk. Sam Yousyu został po wszystkim przyprowadzony przed oblicze żołnierzy Ruszeń, którzy namaścili go swoim towarzyszem. Oczywiście awans mógł dostać dopiero po zakończeniu walk, niemniej Risorto dowiedział się, że ma przed sobą obiecującą karierę. Tymczasem siły Gwardii okopały się i czekały na natarcie wroga. Dowodzący Kat błagał Maska, by mogli się wycofać, ten jednak nie miał zamiaru się poddawać. Kaci i Łowcy byli przekonani, że wkrótce spotka ich koniec, jednak siły Libertatum przez następne trzy dni ograniczały się jedynie do sporadycznych ataków. W końcu wedle propagandy walczyli z niesamowitą potęgą- walki musiały więc trwać. Sami członkowie Gwardii również okazywali się być wyjątkowo twardzi, zaskakując tym samym zdrajców. Trzeciej nocy Risorto prześlizgnął się do obozu Maska, przechodząc również do jego namiotu. Miał zamiar przekazać mu informacje na swój temat oraz zaproponować współpracę z Federacją, w zamian za oczyszczenie jego kartoteki. Jednak gdy tylko Yousyu znalazł się w namiocie, wpadł na Rodosa, który rzucił się na niego ze strzelbą. Risorto instynktownie zastrzelił bogacza, dając o sobie znać wszystkim przebywającym w obozie. Zdołał uciec, ale stracił wyjątkową szansę. Gdy do dowodzącego siłami Libertatum dotarła wieść o zamordowaniu Rodosa, machina poszła w ruch. W przeciągu godziny z Gwardii Maska pozostało jedynie 250 jeńców wojennych. Yousyu został natomiast żołnierzem 6 Ruszenia. Miało się jednak okazać, że nie był to koniec jego kariery w Libertatum. Rozwijając karierę Okazało się że zamordowanie Maska otworzyło Risortowi furtkę do kariery w Republice. Przez następne dni Yousyu nie znajdował się na polu bitwy gdyż...udzielał wywiadów dla Libertańskich propagandówek. Zgodnie z zaleceniami samego Malone'a mężczyzna opowiadał niestworzone, wyolbrzymione kłamstwa na temat bitwy w której brał udział, przyczyniając się do otoczenia całego wydarzenia kultem. Sam Risorto wykorzystał okazję, by nieco zbliżyć się do największego zdrajcy w historii Federacji- udało mu się nawet porozmawiać z Sheevem w cztery oczy, ale wszystko czego się dowiedział to to, że Malone robi "to dla dobra Kraju i ludzkości". Nieco więcej Risorto dowiedział się od Richarda Hala. "Sheev i ja mieliśmy dwie odmienne wizje przyszłości- obydwie ujrzeliśmy w oczach kozła"- to zdanie najbardziej utkwiło mężczyźnie w głowie. Wydawało się że thumb|330px|Fyona Crystal, księżniczka-regentka (https://www.goodfon.com/wallpaper/devushka-art-fentezi-elf-voin-6241.html)raczkująca kariera Risorto zostanie jednak szybko przerwana, gdy do Republiki Libertatum przybyły jednostki z Kryształowego Królestwa pod komendą młodszej córki elfiego króla, Fyony Crystal. Władze Półwyspu rozpoznali w Yousyu "Zmorę" i pirata, odpowiedzialnego za olbrzymie straty wśród Kryształowej Marynarki, który ośmielił się przed laty podnieść rękę na następczynie tronu, księżniczkę Euphemię. Dla Sheeva oczywistym było, że Elfy zarządają głowy żołnierza- powiedział więc Fyonie że nie ma zamiaru powstrzymywać jej przed rękoczynami. Był to okres w którym Kryształowy Półwysep rozpoczął szeroko zakrojoną ofensywę na Federację a liczebnie siły Elfów dwukrotnie przewyższały te należące do Republiki- sojusz wart był więc głowy każdej propagandowej ikony. Gdy Yousyu został w środku nocy przyprowadzony do jej komnat, nikt nie spodziewał się więcej o nim usłyszeć. Fyona jednak nie zamierzała zabijać "Zmory Półwyspu"- wręcz przeciwnie, zaproponowała mu pozycję swojego ochroniarza. Sam Yousyu podejrzewał że wpakował się w jakiegoś rodzaju podstęp, jednak w istocie stał się częścią czegoś znacznie gorszego- kobiecej nienawisci. Fyona jako młodsza córka pary królewskiej była pozbawiona praw do tronu i była praktycznie nic nieznaczącą figurą w stolicy- nie potrafiła też walczyć, więc nie mogła wyzwać na pojedynek swojej siostry, dzierżącej Czerwony Osąd (mężczyzna również nie wróżył jej zwycięstwa, widząc jej strój rodem z tanich powieści fantasy). Nie oznaczało to jednak, że była pozbawiona ambicji. Po pokonaniu Federacji (do czego musiało według niej dojść) planowała zostać żoną Sheeva i wykorzystać Libertatum do zdobycia korony. Skromnym początkiem tak wielkiego planu było uczynienie swoim ochroniarzem człowieka, który w przeszłości próbował zamordować jej rodzoną siostrę. Dzięki pozycji ochroniarza księżniczki Risorto był w pierwszym rzędzie najważniejszych wydarzeń Insurekcji. Był świadkiem ataku wirusa do systemów Libertatum, który całkowicie zniszczył pliki z głosem Glorii Welff, był również obecny na spotkaniu pomiędzy Fyoną a Magnosem, w którym dwójka nieludzi zgodziła się, iż niezbędne jest zamordowanie Generała Rzeźnika. Najważniejsze jednak było że Risorto posiadał własny pokój, a w nim komunikator. Dzięki niemu był się w stanie w końcu połączyć z Metropolią, wprowadzając jednocześnie kod agenta Hydry. Nastąpiło połączenie z II Głową, której Yousyu zdał szczegółowy raport na temat sytuacji panującej wewnątrz Republiki. Zapewniono go, że jego przeszłe występki zostaną usunięte z kartoteki i rozkazano dalszą inwigilację środowiska. Następnego dnia miało miejsce jedno z najważniejszych wydarzeń Insurekcji- w związku z przekroczeniem przez siły Generała Rzeźnika Wąwozu Braterstwa oraz patową sytuacją jaka zapanowała po Bitwie pod Krzywym Znakiem zwołano Zgromadzenie Sprzymierzonych, czyli spotkanie liderów Insurekcji. Zgromadzenie odbyło się w całkowitej tajemnicy w jedynym domu jaki został nad Jeziorem Endersa po masakrze, w której uczestniczył również Yousyu. Na spotkaniu obecni byli- Sheev Malone, Richard Hal (obydwaj bez ochroniarzy), Fyona Crystal (z Risorto w roli ochroniarza), Magnos (z Cathriną Usagi w roli ochroniarza) oraz Layla Pandor (z Wikchalnem jako ochroniarzem). W trwającej dwanaście godzin rozmowie strony ustaliły, że trzeba rozpocząć potężną kontrofensywę, która wykrwawiłaby siły Federacji- po tym jak przeciwnik straci możliwość przeprowadzania ofensywy, namówienie innych frakcji w Kraju do dołączenia do wojny przeciw Metropolii byłoby kwestią czasu. Projektów ofensywy była cała masa a za każdą opcją kryła się inna korzyść, którą każdy z graczy chciał dla siebie uzyskać. Ostatecznie wszystkie strony doszły do porozumienia: ustalono że kontrofensywa obejmie wszystkie fronty, niemniej szczególnie skupi się na pozycjach zajętych przez Generała Rzeźnika. Fyona próbowała wykorzystać sytuację, proponując na stanowisko dowódcy całego przedsięwzięcia jednego z elfich oficerów, jednak Sheev zaproponował kogoś lepszego. Oczy wszystkich skupiły się na ekranie za plecami zdrajcy, ukazującym podziemną katownie, w której siedział dowódca 16 Batalionu Federacji, Karol Tano. Mężczyzna przez dwa pierwsze dni Insurekcji heroicznie bronił fabryki AdMach w Stalni, ratując przy okazji życie Generałowi Heinzowi Rabe. Teraz siedział w podziemiach, nagi, skatowany, wsłuchując się tępo w urok stojącej nad nią kobiety, zweryfikowanej przez Malone'a jako Kalipso Gracus, czarodziejka niezwykle uzdolniona w zaklęciach wpływających na działanie umysłu. Karol Tano był jednym z najbardziej szanowanych i doświadczonych żołnierzy jakich miała Federacja- był więc idealnym kandydatem. Gdy Sheev skończył prezentację, przez całą okolicę przeszedł huk wystrzału a zdrajca Federacji zobaczył przed sobą wirujący nabój, wystrzelony z odległosci 178 metrów przez skrytego snajpera. Wystrzał ten zdołał przebić się przez ścianę budynku i z pewnością zabiłby Sheeva, gdyby nie refleks Magnosa, który utrzymał nabój swoją magią. Niestrudzony tym snajper zaczął strzelać ponownie, biorąc za cel pozostałych członków Zgromadzenia. Yousyu powalił Fyonę na podłogę i położył się na niej, osłaniając ją własnym ciałem i modląc się żeby zbłąkana kula go nie trafiła. Wikchaln z kolei roztoczył nad całym pomieszczeniem magiczną barierę, przez którą żaden z pocisków nie był w stanie się przebić a Cathrina od razu ruszyłathumb|282px|Noelle Srbowic (https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/595460381951385410/) w stronę z której nadciągnął atak. Po kilkunastu minutach ciężko zdyszana Cathrina przyprowadziła swoim zwierzchnikom pobitą i nieprzytomną Noelle Srbowic- najsłynniejszą snajperkę w Armii Federacji. Spotkanie ogółem zostało uznane za udane. Po całej tej przygodzie i odstawieniu Fyony do jej pokoju Yousyu czym prędzej wyruszył do swojego pomieszczenia gdzie próbował skontaktować się z Hydrą i ostrzec Federację o nadchodzącej ofensywie. Połączenie zostało jednak gwałtownie przerwane, a przez ścianę do pokoju przeszedł Magnos, chwalący przeciwnika za zaangażowanie się w trudną grę, ale przewidujący jego szybki koniec. Risorto natychmiast sięgnął po Elisabeth- nie zdołał jednak wystrzelić, gdyż magia Satyra z impetem wyrzuciła go przez okno. Tym sposobem ciężko ranny mężczyzna wrócił tam, gdzie rozpoczął całą przygodę z Republiką Libertatum- do więzienia. Uciekając z niewoli. Mężczyzna został umieszczony w podziemiach Komendy na Placu Jeżowskim- najgorszym miejscu do jakiego mógł trafić, przeznaczonym by poddawać wrogów Libertatum niewysłowionym kaźniom. Yousyu przez trzy dni był bez przerwy bity, upokarzany i głodzony przez fanatycznych funkcjonariuszy Republiki, głównie Elfów (bądź identyfikujących się jako Elfy) którzy dostali od Fyony niedyskretne wskazówki, by dręczyć zdradzieckiego ochroniarza tak, by cierpiał, ale był przy okazji w stanie chodzić. Najgorsze dla Risorto było jednak to, że funkcjonariusze o nic nie pytali, czyniąc całą procedurę bezsensowną kaźnią, po której nagi i ciężko ranny mężczyzna został wrzucony do jednej celi razem z (będącą w podobnej sytuacji) Noelle. Dopiero gdy zarówno Yousyu jak i Noelle zaczęli tracić świadomość z powodu niedożywienia strażnik wyrzucił im resztki ze stołówki na podłogę celi i kazał jeść. Oczywiście dwójka natychmiast zaczęła się pomiędzy sobą przepychać, poświęcając resztki sił jaka im została w walce o jedzenie, które zwykłym żołnierzom nie przechodziło przez gardło. Dopiero gdy zobaczyli, jak na ich nieszczęściu bogaci się szczur, kradnący część resztek, odzyskali świadomość i podzielili się daną racją żywnościową. Chociaż ciężko w to uwierzyć, prawdziwe przesłuchanie zaczęło się dopiero tydzień później. Najpierw na rozmowę zabrana została Noelle, a gdy dwie godziny później wrzucono ją do celi (w stanie wielokrotnie gorszym niż wcześniej) wzięto na "rozmowę" Yousya. Mężczyzna nadal pamiętał metody po jakie potrafili sięgać funkcjonariusze, nie zamierzał więc kłamać: powiedział im wszystko od momentu w którym buntownicy uwolnili go z więzienia, zdradzając nawet takie szczegóły jak np. "jak ja zaj#biście chciałem przeleć tą k#rwa k#rwę elfią księżniczkę". W całej tej otwartości nie mógł jedynie zdradzić kodu, który pozwalał mu kontaktować się z Hydrą- nie z braku chęci, a z luki która wytworzyła się w jego umyśle po złapaniu. Funkcjonariusze prośbami i groźbami próbowali wydusić z niego ten kod, jednak Yousyu mimo szczerych chęci nie był w stanie tego uczynić. Co ciekawe nie użyto na nim tortur- w ostatniej chwili przyszła do nich wiadomość od Richarda Hala, by zarówno Risorto jak i Srbowicę rozstrzelać następnego dnia, możliwie najciszej. Wydawało się, że los dwójki więźniów został przypieczętowany, gdy nad ranem zostali obudzeni przez dwójkę uzbrojonych strażników. Risorto żegnał się w myślach z życiem, gdy rozległ się huk wystrzałów- nie skierowanych jednak w stronę więżniów, a ich oprawców.thumb|300px|EWA (https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/193936327683188840/) Przed oczami Yousya pojawił się robot o wyraźnie kobiecych cechach, stworzony z niespotykaną dotąd w historii dbałością, lecz będący niemal w całości we krwi. Zdezorientowanie dwójki więźniów było tym większe, że tajemniczy robot oddał im ich broń i padł na kolana, o oczekując rozkazów. Głos jakim posługiwała się maszyna był dla Risorta wyjątkowo znajomy- należał do Łzy Lewiatana! Robot przedstawił się jako Ewa, produkt części pamięci i mocy obliczeniowej Łzy oraz technologii Libertatum. Zgodnie z historią przedstawioną przez maszynę, dyskietka z danymi zatopionego przez Mrs. Strange okrętu (którą mężczyzna sądził że zgubił po bitwie) została po odnalezieniu Yousya przejęta przez władzę Okręgu. Tam odkryto niesamowite zaawansowanie sztucznej inteligencji, wyprzedzające o dziesięciolecia to, co obecnie były w stanie stworzyć nawet najbardziej rozwinięte systemy Federacji. Gdy Łza zorientowała się, że buntownicy chcą wykorzystać jej potencjał przeciw ludzkości, z premedytacją usunęła znaczną część oprogramowania, które czyniło ją wyjątkową. Naukowcy Libertatum byli jednak przekonani że odnaleźli swoją Wunderwaffe i zaopatrzyli ją w wytrzymałe, humanoidalne ciało, w którym będzie mogła wpłynąć na przebieg wojny. Po usunięciu większości swojego oprogramowania Ewa była jednak SI na poziomie niewiele większym od przeciętnego człowieka, nie mogła się więc za bardzo przydać w walce. Zamiast tego postanowiła uwolnić z więzienia jedyną osobę, którą kojarzyła jeszcze z czasów bycia Łzą Lewiatana. Na rozkaz Risorta Ewa wzięła na plecy wycieńczoną Noelle a następnie uwolniła z celi wszystkich więźniów. W Jeżówce (jak popularnie nazywano to miejsce) doszło do wielkiego buntu, dzięki któremu uciekinierzy byli w stanie uciec na ulice Karsu. Oczywiście gdy tylko władze zorientowały się że Ewa, Yousyu i Noelle im uciekli, nakazali natychmiastowy pościg. Risorto, świadom tego że cała trójka ma słabe szanse na ucieczkę z tej części Okręgu, co dopiero mówić o jakiejś bezpiecnzej kryjówce. Ewa poinformowała go jednak, że na krótko przed swoją ucieczką wykryła sygnał z Federacji, z którego wynikało, że wkrótce rozpocznie się jakaś operacja związana z Karsem. Cała trójka była mniej niż kilometr za miastem, gdy nagle 1/3 jednostek powietrznych chroniących niebo przed zakusami Metropolii w widowiskowy sposób została rozerwana na drobne kawałki. Chwilę później wszyscy obecni ujrzeli jak przed Karsem otwiera się magiczny portal, stworzony przez członkinię 3 Żywiołów, Lię Whitewood, z któego wylatuje 31 "Komet", prowadzonych przez najpotężniejszą jednostkę lotniczą Federacji- Arkę Kraju. Yousyu i jego towarzyszki uciekły w samą porę przed rozpoczęciem Operacji Drezno. Dalsza trasa ucieczki szła zgodnie ze wskazówkami Noelle, która utrzymywała że wie, jak dostać się do sił Generał Elizabeth Terrance. Trwająca właśnie Ofensywa Tano była dla uciekinierów błogosławieństwem, gdyż większość żołnierzy Libertatum przebywała właśnie na froncie. Większość, nie oznacza jednak wszystkich. Gdy zza resztek zniszczonej wioski wyskoczyli Wybieraccy, musiało dojść do walk. Yousyu zaragował jako pierwszy, wystrzeliwując magiczne pociski z "Elisabeth" i odstrzeliwując dwójkę przeciwników. Wybieraccy natychmiast odpowiedzieli własnym ostrzałem, w odpowiedzi na co Ewa zrzuciła z pleców Noelle i zasłoniła własnym ciałem Risorta, zaznając pomniejszych wgnieceń na fizycznej powłoce. Cała trójka zmuszona była wycofać się za ruiny i prowadzić ostrzał zza osłon, w walce z tym mięsiem armatnim. Wybieraccy nie byli jednak tak dużym zagrożeniem, jak istota która z zaskakującą prędkością i gracją prześlizgiwała się przez ruiny, łapiąc najpierw Ewę, potem Noelle a na końcu Yousya. Ten ostatni rozpoznał z kim ma do czynienia- cała trójka została złapana przez Raitę, Nagę o której głośno stało się w czasie Rzezi Zaratusztrian. Kobieta i towarzyszący jej oddział gotował się, by zakończyć egzystencję uciekinierów w powolny i brutalny sposób. Wtem jednak przybył niespodziewany ratunek. thumb|272px|Dzień dobry k#rwy Życię Raity zostało zakończone w brutalny sposób- Rozcinacz Światów wbił się w jej brzuch, co spowodowało tak potężny napad bólu, że Naga natychmiast wypuściła z ogona swoje ofiary. Następnie Kosa zaczęła wędrować coraz wyżej i po chwili kobieta była już całkowicie przepołowiona. Wybieraccy natychmiast otworzyli ogień w stronę mrocznego przybysza który przybył dosłownie znikąd, a uciekinierzy wykorzystali okazję, by szybko i taktycznie się wycofać. Po kilkunastu minutach ciągłego biegu Noelle naprowadziła swoich nowych sojuszników na drewniany domek w środku lasu. Zapukała i drzwi otworzyły im dwie poranione kobiety. Skąd znały Noelle, tego Yousyu nie wiedział. Wiedział natomiast skąd sam je znał- były to jedne z ofiar Rzezi Enderskiej, którym Risorto dał szanse na ucieczkę. Po niezręcznej ciszy cała trójka weszła do samotni. Jednocząc siły z Federacją Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Federacji